The Wyvern's Awakening
by old666
Summary: Three weeks after Chrysalis' failed attempt to take Canterlot, the city is still on high alert. Celestia is still recovering from her attempt to subdue the queen of the Changelings. The alicorn and her subjects will soon find out that they are not the only ones who inhabit this mountain. (currently on hiatus while a revision is in progress.)
1. The Awakening

MLP is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust

I do not own the Monster Hunter franchise

Give me your ideas thoughts on the story to improve it

'What am I doing here?'-thinking

Darkness. This is all I see. But not all of my senses are useless, I can hear the sound of what I think is a battle but it's hard to tell. After what feels like forever the sounds die down but not before I am hit with an energy wave of some kind. I feel that this is my chance and absorb the energy, I think there are thunder bugs on me.

several hours later...

"Finally!" I say as I get up and stretch feeling my joints pop is music to my ears. I can't wait to get something to eat. If I'm lucky, a herd of aptonoth is grazing nearby. when I see that the entrance to my cave is blocked. decide to reopen it. Using my giant claws I break through the stone easily and walk down the trail leading out of my lair but then stop. The scent of other creatures is filling my scent glands. I follow the sent to a breach in the ceiling and once again claw my way out to find myself in some strange building that wasn't here when I began hibernation.

"Who has defiled my mountain with this building!" I roar in anger. I don't have to wait too long for a response.

"HALT IN THE NAME OF PRINCESS CELESTIA!"

'I turned around to see a... horse? Where is its rider?'

"YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"

And the horse talks too. Great, I think all times I decided to hunt Duramboros' has caught up to me then 40 more wearing the same armor join him and form what I think is a spear wall. At this show of aggression, I release a howl/roar that could be heard for miles and then I give my warning to them

"YOUR WEAPONS WILL NOT HARM ME! AND I WILL NOT BE THREATENED IN MY TERRITORY!"

At this, I charge them as they firm themselves to take the charge only to look in fear when the spears break upon contact with my skin, which as tough as dragon scales. They don't call us wyverns for anything. The speed at which I charge them is enough to send us all flying out a window into what I think is what those humans call a garden. I stand tall and after looking around, become filled with rage to see my territory has become the foundation for this filth to build a city. At the sight of this, I release a thunderous wave of lightning to signal a challenge.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DESECRATION OF MY TERRITORY! STEP OUT AND FACE ME FOR YOU HAVE TRESPASSED AND WILL SUFFER!"

At this, more of these guards come pouring out of this palace and surround me. Followed by a voice loud enough to challenge my roar.

"YOU WILL NOT HARM ANY OF MY LITTLE PONIES!"

A horse with the whitest coat that I have ever seen appears before me with both wings and a horn. It was a her, telling by the voice and the oddest thing about her was that her hair flowed in the air without any wind while showing multiple colors at the same time. I am about 10x her size and she wants to challenge me. I can't help but let out a laugh that chills them to the bone.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME! YOUR OUT OF YOU LEAGUE-um who am I talking to?"

"I am Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria and if you are here to harm my subjects then you will face me first." At this, she starts collecting energy around the tip of her horn as a show of power to try to intimidate me.

"That is an impressive amount of power. but, YOU ARE FOOLISH TO CHALLENGE ME ALONE!"

And to make my statement, I begin to release all my stored up energy which is strong enough to force her and her guards back a couple of yards

Then more voices yell out at the same time.

"SHE IS NOT ALONE!"

Then two more of these winged-horned horses appear before me along with 3 horses who only have horns, one having a white coat wearing purple armor, another one with the same color fur but with purple hair that has a twist in it. And a purple one with black colored hair and some pink streaks. There were 2 that only have wings. The first one that pink hair and a yellow body. The next one is blue with hair that is multiple colors as Celestia's, but not as long and didn't flow freely. There were also 2 regular horses...well, as regular as they can get here. The first one being orange with the blond hair on top of its head braided and tied with a red ribbon with a matching ribbon tied to its tail. The next one was pink with its hair all balled up like it had been shocked. But what is this a little drake with purple scales and green spine is with them too? Why isn't he trying to kill and eat them?

"IF YOU WANT TO GET TO THE PRINCES' YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH US!" they all say

I can see the determination in their eyes and see I will not win this fight as I am not at full strength. After a few moments, I then respond.

"This is my mountain, this city is on my mountain. You are all trespassers and will give you one warning only."

YOU HAVE ONE DAY TO LEAVE OR FIND OUT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE INSIDE OF MY INTESTINES!"

At this, I jump onto a ledge hanging overhead and then proceed to make my way to the summit. upon reaching the peak, I let out my Roar once more. The world will know that the emperor of hell has risen once again. And Equestria will see a monster that is to put dragons to shame.

No one is safe when the Stygian Zinogre is on the hunt.

_In other parts of the world, things once are forgotten now wake to show the world that they are not gone._

-_In the mountains of Yakistan-_

_A group of yaks is making their way through a snowstorm, unaware of the spear-toothed wyvern stalking them._

_The mountain of Vehoovius shakes as a creature of old begins to stir. A lion of fire will once more demonstrate his control of the infernos._

_-Just outside the kingdom of seaquestria-  
_

_Seaponies swim as fast as they can to reach the safety of the massive coral reef that is their home. Screams are quickly heard from the stragglers before they are silenced just as quickly. As the last of them reach the reef, the shapes of the 4-legged beast can be seen. The yellowish-red eyes starring back at them as nothing more than prey. _


	2. Hunt for the Zinogre

Hunt for the Zinogre

CANTERLOT P.O.V

After the beast had gone. The entire city was placed under lockdown to ensure that it wouldn't get back into the city. In the throne room, the princesses are speaking to the elements of harmony about this new threat and plan their next course of action.

"What are we going to due?" Twilight asked in a frenzied manner.

"First it was Queen Chrysalis, and now we have a 10 meter long, giant pitch-black dog of some sort, now roaming free across the mountainside!"

"Calm down twi' don't ya get yer tail in a knot just yet, I'm sure the princesses have a plan." Applejack says to calm her down.

"yeah, that overgrown fuzzball doesn't look so tough." Rainbow dash says boastfully

"It's not every day you meet an animal that can talk equestrian, but that brute of a hound could use a bath." Rarity stated

"well to me it looked like it was part dragon, after all, the reports from the guards said that their spears broke on impact. And the only thing hard enough to break them were those dogs scales." Spike added factually.

"My little ponies," Celestia called out to them.

"I have concluded the next step to this threat." She stated with pride.

"I wish for all of you and spike to try and track down this creature and bring it back to Canterlot so we may speak to it."

"How do you suppose we do that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Celestia then turns to look at Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy," Celestia responded.

"She can gain the trust of most animals she encounters. I believe that this creature is no different." She adds

"As we speak, I have my pegasi guards sweeping the mountain in search of it. If the creature is on the mountain, we will find it."

just then Captain Shining Armour comes in to report on the search.

"Report captain, what is the result of the search?" Celestia ask.

"The search is inconclusive almost all of the pegasi we sent out have returned and reported no unusual activity."

"Almost all?" Celestia ask.

"We have 4 guards that are late to report in and are still awaiting their arrival." The captain stated.

just then a guard comes rushing into the room

"your highness." the guard states ant bows

"what is it?" Celestia ask.

"One of the missing guards has just returned and is in route to the hospital." the soldier says and everyone makes a b line for the hospital.

Canterlot Royal Hospital

The site before all is one no one should have to see.

In the bed lies the guard that was late with 3 others to report in. His left-wing was hanging on by only a few muscles, his sides covered in claw marks while his back legs have bite marks that show where the bones have been broken.

"Solider, can you hear me?" Celestia ask.

The solider weakly nods.

"Can you tell us what happened to the other missing guards?" Celestia adds.

"The black demon!"

Zigore P.O.V

"I should have taken one of those guards before I left." The Zinogre thought as its stomach growled at him."I could of at least taken one of those tall would be a good meal to hold me over until I can find bigger prey to fill me up."

As this is going through his mind, he hears the distinct sound of wings flapping and metal scraping against metal. He knew then and there that he was being hunted. And he wasn't going to pass up some free meals when the terrain was in his favor. As the guard got closer, the zigore leaves a false trail behind for the guard to see and investigate. While he flies down the rocky terrain will blend with my fur. By the time he realizes I'm here, the trap will of been already sprung. As I prepare to strike, 3 others come in to see what my prey has found. This is too perfect. 4 guards that don't know I'm here. Refocusing back to the prey in front of me, I strike not a few seconds later and get all but one of the guards who manages to run away before I can finish the strike. Why am I caring if one guard got away, I got 3 dead ones to fill my stomach.

At this, I grab them by their tails and begin the long trek back to my lair with dinner.

This is going to be a good routine if they are stupid enough to keep sending their guards out to get me. This is the start of a good one-sided relationship.

A/N: Thank you to those who have taken to read this story. this was a project I had started on another site 3 years ago as of June and has been slowly under a redesign since it's publishing. These first two chapters were what I originally wrote and have been editing to remove the errors that were prominent in the originals. The next chapters were written by Coconut of Doom when I initially handed ownership of the story to him. This was due to me being a new writer and making the mistake of starting a story and making it up as I went along. Now that I have the story back, All the chapters I have now will be posted as they are edited and will be working on making an actual plot for the story and adapt the existing chapters to it.

Don't forget to review and follow the story.


	3. 106th

106th

"Aggggghhhh!" The Soldier screams as the nurse applies his antibiotics. He hasn't really explained anything since the princesses arrived. Just... mumbling about a black demon.

"Hold...Still!" The nurse screams as the soldier begins to struggle, three of the four royal guards that came with the six friends and the princesses begin to hold down the dying soldier, his screams and struggling begins to end as the meds begin to kick in. He sighs a sigh relief as if he wasn't that he had only one wing... As the other one has now fallen off. Rarity leaves the room and hurling sounds are heard from another room.

"Is this "Black Demon" the creature that assaulted the castle Corporal..." Shining Armor asks.

"Starlight... Corporal Starlight sir... And I cant say for sure if... if it is... Everything just happened so fast, one minute I was in the air with my squad leader, next thing I know im limping away, bleeding, crying, hoping the pain would just go away... Hoping death would be warm and... and comfortable... More comfortable than the tartarus I was going through. But I did get a glimpse at it, and that's all I could say for sure that it black, like an Alpha Timber Wolf, but it had a brain, and it was waiting in ambush for us and was big... Bigger than the boulder I hid behind... I was a coward... And im sorry sir..." Starlight said as he began to cry. Shining Armor turned away from him after hearing this. The word "Coward" was a stain on the Royal Guard.

"You did good soldier." Is all the captain could say, and he turned away in anger. Luna saw this anger, but said nothing.

"Please. your highness, he needs his sleep. Please come back later when he is rested." The nurse said, she looked at Starlight with sad eyes. As if she didn't believe he would survive.

"We were leaving anyway." Shining Armor said with spite before walking out the door. This worried the princesses, but they said nothing as they walked out. Princess Celestia understood that the soldier needed his rest, but she didn't get the answers she wanted. And despite what her thoughts told her, she already have one final plan before deciding what to do about this threat. Celestia took one more glance at the wounded before walking out with half the royal escort.

Twilight looked at the wounds the soldier had... Deep claw marks, black blood, bony wings, pure terror was in his eyes, he was in shock. Pure shock. Her friends seemed to have left the room by the time she finished examining the wounds... The doc walked in and ushered her out. The soldier needs his rest, and she understood this. Verily, she knew he would not survive... She left, without saying a word.

"Really? Only one survivor?" Lance Corporal Jitters asked.

"I just bucking said that, pay attention. So apparently he crawled here for 5 straight hours, being circled by vultures and maggots in his wounds. The sentry on the eastern wall reported this and a medical team, with an armed escort, was sent out there to retrieve him. Brought him in on a stretcher, in fact I was there on patrol when I saw him on the stretcher. That was the last thing I thought I'd ever see, how a pony could survive the wounds he had, well I would never meet a pony like that. It was bucked up." Private Hoofson said. Jitters and Hoofson are two earth pony guards, 106th Platoon, they are basically reserves.

"Damn... I feel bad for him, what was his name?" Jitters asked.

"Starlight, one rank above you."

"Huh."

Jitters put her helmet on, it was almost time for the night shift to relieve day shift on the western wall, which was now in ruins from the vibrations caused by the demons roar. Jitters still has her armor to put on, and her comrade, Hoofson, still hasn't gotten out of his bunk, he has been reading a book since lunch. She spied the title. "[i]The Last Kingdom[/i]"

"Hey, you gonna get your armor on? We got a long shift ahead of us." Jitters said.

"Yeah, just let me get a shower. Chapter sucks anyway." He said, laying the book under his pillow, jumping out of the bunk, and starting towards the showers. Jitters smirks as she watches him go. 'Now back to the task on hoof.' She thought, grabbing her armor and it on easy... While doing this she cant help but feel like she is forgetting something, something important... She glances at the clock as she clocks on the last plate... The time is 7:45 P.M. still plenty of time before the night shift begins... Guards begin to walk past her as she stands up. She stops one.

"Hey soldier, where are you ponies going?" She asked the stallion.

"Courier arrived, 106th is to report to the briefing room, apparently we are getting deployed to hunt this "demon". Hey guys wait up!" He said before trotting after his friends. 'Shit!' Her thoughts screamed. She ran to the shower and poked her head inside.

"Hoofson, hurry up and get to the briefing room! We are getting deployed!"

"Damn! Ill meet you there!" He yelled back. She started after the others... Getting deployed was her nightmare... And now its come true.

Luna watched as the Starlight shivers and sweats, screams and bleeds... She is in his dreamworld... He is dreaming of pain... Horror... A nightmare... For her and him... He dreams of the horror he experienced, the pain the demon gave him... She can only watch in pity and horror as the creature gives him a new beating... She has tried, and tried, and tried to end the dream... But something is overpowering her attempts... Maybe its fear.

And then nothing... Just Darkness.


	4. The Calm Before the Storm

The Calm Before the Storm

The soldiers stood guard at the castle gate. Keeping a steady vigil in the dusk that was setting in... The calm before the storm, one could say. They watched as their beloved rulers paced the royal gardens... Their ruler and deity of the sun, Princess Celestia, looked to be in a state of worry. While the deity of the moon attempted to calm her... The soldiers couldn't hear any words upon their post... but it might've been for the better. So far, the city has been attacked by a monster, a team of scouts was attacked and one survivor returned... severely mutilated. Talk of civil unrest are in the streets and ponies are frightened... And now, under the orders of Captain Shining Armor, the 106th Reserved Infantry is being deployed on search and destroy... All the while being aided the cities underground neighbors, the Diamond Dog Clan of Rubies. One soldier shifted uncomfortably and looked at her comrade. He noticed this and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, noting her sudden movement.

"My brother... he is in the 106th... I worry about him." She said. She kept her eyes on the princesses as they talked noiselessly in the garden. "And now with them acting the way they are now... I fear he might die." She said... Her voice started cracking.

"Well..." The other started before turning his attention to the Princesses in the garden. "Don't worry. I'm sure he will be alright. They haven't left yet though if you wanna say something to him. They are in the briefing room." He finished...

"I can't leave me post."

"Don't worry, ill cover for you.." Her friend stated... She looked at him with her mauve eyes.

"A-are you sure? It will be no trouble?" She asked.

"Go. Just be back before midnight." He said. With this, she hugged him and trotted off. He then stared out into the dark city...

'[i]This is a terrible world we are living in[/i].' He thought.

"We have no idea where this creature could be hiding, and we have it under good authority that it can camouflage itself to blend in with its surroundings. Which is why we have hired the Diamond Dog Clan of Rubies to assist us in this regard." The Lieutenant said. Jitters stifled a yawn and kept her eyes forward in an attempt to pay attention... But really, this briefing made as much sense as a flying turtle that can also walk fast. '[i]Like seriously? A demon that has the scales of a dragon, fur of a wolf, acts like a wolf, and can speak English fluently? The fuck is that all about[/i]?' She thought... She honestly wanted to ask that too. But she liked being a lance corporal so the question just fluttered by innocently in her head. She looked over at Hoofson, who seemed to be speaking to some guard. Fillyfriend?

The guard he was speaking to had mauve eyes and a pure orange coat. Same as Hoofsons... Maybe they are related? Her quizzical expression to a smirk when she saw them hug. The mare disappeared out the door as quickly as she came in. Hoofson returned to the seat next to his friend and asking "What?" when he saw how she was looking at him.

"Ooooh shit... No, we don't know each other in [i]that [/i]way... She is my sister. She just wanted to tell me to be safe and run at the first sign of trouble... Hmph." He whispered.

"Well, at least she is looking out for you." Jitters whispered back. They both returned their gaze to the Lieutenant, who was finishing up the briefing. He didn't seem to notice Jitters and Hoofsons whispering. Which was good. "You better not run and leave me to die though." Jitters added without looking at her friend. He gave a quick glare to her before the Lieutenant spoke... Not to them, but in the general direction.

"Whoever is talking, lock it up." He said. "Now, the Diamond Dog warriors will meet you all outside the city gates as they are not allowed inside the city for obvious reasons... And that's pretty much it. Any questions?" He asked. A few hooves went up. He pointed at Jitters.

"Do we even know what this demon is? It rampaged through the west side of the city and it speaks our language perfectly. I want to know exactly what it is." She said some soldiers grumbled in agreement. This cause the Lieutenant to sigh.

"No... We have no idea what this thing is or what it wants... But it destroyed an entire squad. And from one survivor's story, it dragged the dead away all wolf-like. If it lives, it can be killed. That's all I care about." He said. Jitters had her answer. The Lieutenant answered a few more questions before he seemed to have satisfied everyone's curious mind. He then concluded the briefing.

"Alright everpony, get some rest. You all will be waking up at 0600 to meet up with the Diamond Dogs. I realize this is a dangerous mission. So all of you be careful... Follow orders and you all will return alive and safe..." He said. "Briefing concluded."

'[i]Well, so much for a night of wall duty[/i].' Jitters said, getting up and turning to leave. She stopped and looked back at Hoofson, who looked, certainly and understandably, confused... She was too. "Coming?" She asked. He looked at her.

"Yeah... yeah.." He said before getting up and following her. This was certainly proving to be a terrible job. It was, at first, just a routine patrol and city watch platoon. Now it's a monster hunting platoon...

This is turning out to be an unhealthy job.

A/N: WOW! over 265 views for this story. This will be the last chapter while I work on the rewrite. I hope that those of you who are following or reading this will leave a comment or review about how you find the story and what I should add to or remove from it while writing the revised version of this story. Have a good day!


End file.
